You and Me
by Dimpled
Summary: Avaric has a surprise for a certian Shiz student.


**This is my first attempt at writing an Elpharic, so I kept it short if you hated it. Happy Valentine's day!**

* * *

"Maybe you should get her a large balloon with her name on it. That would get a laugh."

The lunch room was filled with chattering students, all focusing on one thing: Valentine's day. Teachers tried to split apart couples, cards were exchanged, chocolates were received, giggling girls flirted with residents of the Ozball team, while those like Boq scurried around to find a date. Fiyero rolled his eyes over and saw Boq rushing to his girlfriend and hand her the tenth bouquet of flowers.

"I'm serious, Fiyero." Avaric tapped his fingers on the table in suppressed worry. "What should I get Elphaba?"

"Nothing green, obviously." Fiyero winked and dodged Avaric's fist.

"Maybe just a card. I honestly don't know her well enough to know what she'd like on a day of love." Fiyero said truthfully, draining his milk carton in loud gulps. Avaric wrinkled his nose and turned back down to his homework.

"You've turned into another Elphaba, man." Fiyero's brow wrinkled. "You used to be fun. Now you're just a sappy, studying jerk."

Fiyero's words hurt Avaric hard, but he continued to work as a new thought of the green girl of Oz filled his mind. He really should get this work done for her. The recent week had brought him to a new feeling that yearned for her attention. Even now, as he knew she'd be very much alone in her room in a matter of minutes, he wouldn't show up if he hadn't anything to bring her. Like it or not, Elphaba would recieve a present from him, and she would learn to love it.

"Maybe you should get her one of those big teddy bears." Fiyero added, feeling guilty for the way he treated his friend. "I got Glinda one."

"But Glinda loves you know matter what. And not to be rude, but..." He swiveled his dark eyes over to the blond half-heartedly taking the flowers from Boq and adding them to an already large pile. When Boq bowed and ran off, She giggled with her friends and tossed the flowers into the nearest trash can.

"...She's not exactly as grown up as Elphaba is." Avaric concluded, searching for the phrase which euphemism would satisfy the rather brainless prince.

Fiyero nodded in agreement and chuckled. "Yeah, but I find Glinda more attractive. Not that Elphaba's not pretty." He added, flinching at his friend's glare. "Hey, now. I'm sure Elphaba will love anything. Think about it. When do you think any boy ran to her with a gift on Valentine's day?"

It was true. Elphaba may not be directly mean to anyone, but she stood her ground and held her walls if you tried to knock them down. She was rather fiery, and Avaric still couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that she and Glinda were new friends. Elphaba was strong and noble, intolerant to anyone or anything that stood in the way of her blocked, quiet life.

But the students were mean to her. No boy probably ever made her feel special. Not even her father or younger brother, who was just a boy and rather afraid of his sister.

Avaric considered this and his heart rose. "Maybe."

* * *

Elphaba held the end of her pencil between her teeth as her dark eyes scanned the last arithmetic problem. Sometimes the work bothered even her. She gave up and shut her book, deciding to take a nap albeit the glorious day and attitudes outside her door.

A knock sounded from her door and she stepped up, preparing to tell Fiyero that Glinda wasn't there (again).

But when she opened it, she was surprised to find Avaric looking very nervous. Holding out a bouqet of roses, he tried his best to smile without letting his jaw drop as he saw what she was wearing.

She was dressed in a small black dress, probably one of Glinda's, which fell to her knees and parted at her chest. He shook on the spot, watching her gently take the roses from his shaking hand.

"Thank you, Avaric." She said simply. "Are these for Glinda?"

Avaric fought not to roll his eyes. Of course, he thought anything beautiful was for her less beautiful roommate.

"No, Elphaba. They are for you." He held out his hand, his eyelids dropping a bit as she gignerly took it.

"Come with me."

She nodded, but sucked in a breath as he fitted a blindfold over her eyes and came a bit too close.

"Just follow my voice."

* * *

She followed him out to the grounds, perplexed as his warm hands fit over her eyes.

He nodded to the group in front of him as the set the table for two. The candles glowed in the setting sun, and he grinned. He hoped Elphaba would like the dinner.

"Keep them closed."

He led her over, sitting her down and touching the ring box in his pocket. The Promise Ring.

"Elphaba?"

"Yes?" The green girl asked, a bit worried of what waited outside her blindfold.

"You can take it off."

Elphaba untied the fold and opened her waiting eyes.

Avaric got on one knee, and smiled.


End file.
